The Natural Way
by LoveHGSS
Summary: Hotch offers Emily something extremely odd. How will she react? What will she do? How is this going to change them? Read to find out!


Summary – Hotch offers Emily something extremely odd. How will she react? What will she do? How is this going to change them? Read to find out!

**Disclaimer – I own nothing but the plot.**

"I am so hungry!"

Hotch looked up for the umpteenth time, glaring at his subordinate who was sitting across the large wooden table. "Prentiss. Stop."

She pouted. "But I am so hungry I'm about to cry," she informed him.

"You've said that at least fifteen times," he grumbled. "I told you, go get something from the vending machine down the hall."

"I don't want snacks, it'll mess up my entire diet," she explained. "I need sustenance, Hotch."

He sighed, clearly irritated. "You knew damn well we were going to be here for awhile, why didn't you eat before we sat down to finish all this?"

She shrugged. "I wasn't that hungry then."

He rolled his eyes. "Prentiss," he practically growled, "I feel like I'm talking to my eight-year-old."

"So then just take me to dinner and I'll stop whining," she suggested, her stomach making a loud noise, as if to prove her point.

"We only have three more to go through, and then we will go," he said impatiently, sliding one of the files across the table to her.

"I don't want to interview this one," she said after a few minutes, wrinkling her nose. "He's a pig."

"Aren't they all?" he asked dryly.

"Well, yes, but this one is a real asshole." She turned the file toward him. "He raped sixteen woman, killed their kids, and then raped them right after."

"Raped the kids?" he asked, his stomach churning.

"No," she said, shaking her head vigorously, "he raped the mothers, kept them barely alive for three days, killed their children, and then raped the mothers afterwards."

"Where were the fathers?" he asked, scanning the file.

"They were either not in the picture, out on business trips, or shipped overseas."

"Why weren't we given this case to work?" he asked aloud, but not really to Emily. "It was only two years ago."

"He did it in five different states and over the course of a few years. No one put the connections together until he did it twice in the same month, and only a few cities apart. Apparently they were very small towns, so they consulted on a lot of cases together."

Hotch glanced up at Emily. "How do you know so much about these cases? There's hardly any info in the file."

"Heard it on the news," she said dismissively. "My friend Brianna called and asked if that was one of the cases we had been on and I kind of looked into it later that night."

"I don't want to interview him with you," he said, his eyebrows coming together after something in the file caught his eye. "All the woman were middle aged, dark haired, attractive."

Emily snorted.

"What?" he asked.

"I don't have any children, though. Not that I'm complaining about not interviewing the creep, but wouldn't it be easy enough to lie to him and say that I did? Work off the fact that I fit his type? I'm not as attractive as his victims, though."

Hotch flipped through the pictures of the victims when they were still intact. "Actually, some of these women could be your twin. You're more attractive than most of them, Prentiss."

Emily blushed prettily, not used to the compliments from her boss. "Thank you," she mumbled, biting her bottom lip.

"Wouldn't that bother you, though?"

Emily looked up at him. "What bother me?"

"Pretending to have children," he replied quietly, knowing he needed to tread very lightly.

She gave him a one-shouldered shrug. Emily had long ago come to terms with the fact that the only way she was going to have children was either adoption or insemination. "I don't think so," she said honestly. "I mean… yeah, it bothers me that I don't, that I probably never will, but I can suck it up for an interview."

His face softened. "I'm sorry," he said sincerely, reaching across the table and placing his hand on top of hers.

She gave him a small smile. "Don't you pity me, Hotchner."

"I don't," he lied. "I just hate seeing you upset. I wish I could do something for you."

"Nothing short of giving me Jack or your sperm would help, Hotch." She laughed and squeezed his hand. "You caring helps," she corrected.

In a moment of sheer thoughtlessness, Hotch opened his mouth without even realizing it until after the words were already leaving his tongue. "I could."

"Could what?" she asked.

"You don't want to have some stranger's baby, and I could easily get you all my family history. You know me. You wouldn't have to have some random man's child."

Emily blinked at him before bursting out laughing. "Oh, that's priceless!" she cried out, letting his hand go in order to cover her mouth as she laughed.

Hotch leaned back and crossed his arms. "I'm not joking, Emily."

The use of her first name and the seriousness in his tone silenced her immediately. "That's cruel, Aaron."

"No, it's honesty," he said, and she could swear she heard his voice waver. "I actually thought long and hard about this, and it wasn't something I wanted to talk about _here_."

"Wait, wait, wait," she said, holding up her hands. "You've thought about this before?"

He nodded but didn't speak.

"And when exactly were you planning on talking to _me_ about this?" she asked.

"I don't know," he replied. "But it's something that's been on my mind for a long time. But when you had spoken to me about Declan after that mess with Doyle, the love and longing in your eyes just… it hit me hard."

Emily searched for something to say, but found nothing.

"I know how badly you want kids, Emily, but I'd hate to see you raise a child alone. I know that pain. I know how it feels to look into your child's face and know that there is no other parent to help. I love kids and I've always wanted more of them, but this isn't about me. This about you."

"You'd be there?" she asked, feeling as if she'd been thrown into the twilight zone.

He nodded. "That would be ideal, but only if you wanted me to be, of course. I would never push, nor would I tell the child I was his or her father if you decided you didn't want it to know. I would never sue for custody of any kind. I'd help, if you ever needed it. I'd be there whenever you'd need me to be."

"Aaron," she groaned, running her hands over her face, "stop for just a second."

He stayed silent, his heart slamming in his chest as he watched her process what he had said. Never had he imagined saying his thoughts on the matter aloud, let alone in the middle of the BAU conference room as they looked through files for murderers to interview. They were to be on stand down for two weeks in order to interview at least eight of the twenty files they had been handed. Emily had only been back a few months, but already everything was back in place. It hadn't been that way in the beginning, not even close, but they had all adjusted to having both her and JJ back for good.

In the past few months, Emily had primarily spoken to Hotch, as she was still a little worried about upsetting the other team members. Although she had JJ, Emily found Hotch easier to talk to. He typically stayed emotionless and let her just talk, very rarely interrupting her with questions. It wasn't as though he weren't interested in what she was saying, he just instinctively knew when to keep his mouth shut and let her vent. He'd learned so much about her in the past few months, and the fact that she wanted a child so badly she could taste it was one of the main things he had picked up on.

On days they didn't have a case, Emily would go to Hotch's, mostly because she was still a little skittish about being alone. Jack had become attached to her nearly immediately. They'd had many play dates, just the two of them, going to a park or out to eat at some fast food place so Hotch could have some much needed quiet time at home. It had always been platonic, save for a few flirty comments, but Hotch had grown accustomed to having her around. He could easily see himself falling in love with her, but he kept those emotions at bay, knowing she'd never reciprocate. He'd seen a flicker here or there, a small touch every once in awhile that made him question her feelings, but he never took that next step. He respected their friendship too much to do so.

"Can we finish this up and talk somewhere else?" she asked, pulling him out of his thoughts.

Hotch's mouth dropped open for a moment, surprised she was even willing to talk to him about it. He immediately shut the files, suddenly not giving a damn about the interviews. He cleared the table quickly, not even looking at her as he shoved the files into his briefcase, making a mental note to look through the last two later that evening and send Strauss a quick email of who would be interviewing which inmates. He was just reaching for the doorknob when Emily's hand grabbing his elbow stopped him.

"Hotch," she sighed as he turned. "I don't want things to get awkward between us. I want you to just take a minute to make sure this is a conversation you _really_ want to have with me. If it isn't, we can just forget this ever happened."

For her sake, he stayed silent a moment, as though considering it. He looked her directly in the eyes when he replied to her. "I'd like to have this conversation. Are you sure you want to actually discuss this with me?"

She nodded. "I'd like to hear what you have to say about it."

The pair made their way through the bullpen, stopping briefly to let Morgan and Reid know they were heading out for some food and they'd probably not be back. Reid glanced at the clock and hurriedly gathered his belongings.

"It's after five," he said in response to their questioning looks. "I have a Star Wars marathon with JJ and Henry tonight."

Morgan chuckled. "You really think Henry is going to understand?"

"He's nearly three!" Reid exclaimed. "Of course he does! A child begins to develop at –"

"Goodbye!" Hotch said loudly, taking Emily by the upper arm and directing her away from what he was sure was going to be a riveting one-sided conversation. They were silent in the elevator, Emily picking at non-existent dust particles on her red shirt and black dress pants. Hotch, however, stayed stone still, his chest barely rising and falling beneath his black suit jacket. Not having to even agree, Emily walked with Hotch to his jeep, climbing into the passenger side without a second thought. He drove to their favorite place, a small burger shop a few blocks from the BAU. They were thankfully slow, the waitress seating them in the booth farthest from anyone who'd be able to hear their conversation.

"So," Emily said after they ordered without needing to look at the menu, "start talking."

"What do you want to know?" he asked.

She shrugged. "It seems like you've though a lot about this. Tell me how you see it working."

Hotch took a deep breath. "If you'd let me, I'd want to be there every step of the way. I'd want to be there through the pregnancy, the birth, the child's life. I want to be part of the family, whether it be strictly platonic between you and I or not. I know you want kids, Emily, and I'd be more than happy to be the one to give them to you. I love you. You're my best friend, believe it or not. Am I in love with you? No, I'm honestly not, but I could see it happening eventually."

"Hotch, hang on," she interrupted. "This went from being about having a kid together to falling in love with me?"

"I'm sorry," he groaned, running his fingers through his dark hair. "I just started talking and didn't think."

"No, that's good," she said nonchalantly. "I want to hear everything you're thinking."

"Okay," he said slowly, a little confused.

"Keep talking," she commanded, talking a long pull off her soda.

"I see us possibly living in the same house so that it's easier for us to see the child. Or at least one of us moving so we're a little closer. I know a half an hour drive doesn't seem like much, but when we do what we do, time with family is already short enough."

"So you'd be okay with me keeping my job?" she asked.

He nodded. "Of course. I would never ask you to quit doing what you love. I'm sure you'd probably be on desk work for a few weeks, and probably off for a month or two after the baby is born, but I would never expect you to stop completely. However, if it's what you wanted, I'd support you one hundred percent."

"And if I didn't want you in the child's life?"

A pained look crossed his face, making Emily's heart clench. "That isn't what I want, but if it were to be the case, then I would bow out gracefully and be nothing other than a support system for you when you needed me, and only in the capacity as your friend, not your child's father. If ever you wanted me to step in to be the father, I'd be right there, but never would I push. But I would ask for you to make this decision before becoming pregnant, as I don't want to get mixed signals when the hormones kick in. I want you to have a life full of love, Emily, and a child is what would make you happy."

"You talk about this like it's not a big deal," she pointed out.

"It isn't if you think about it," he said. "It's not as simple as shopping for a new pair of shoes, but it's as simple as whether or not you'd want to do this. I am at your mercy."

"It's a big change," she countered. "Why would you do this for me?"

"I told you," he said, reaching across the table and taking both her hands in his own, "I want to see you happy. It's not something I'm taking lightly, I've just thought about this for a long time. I would never expect you to say yes."

"Yes."

Hotch's head snapped up and he met her eyes, which were unmistakably full of tears. The waitress chose that exact moment to arrive with their burgers and fries, kindly asking if they needed anything else. Hotch reluctantly pulled his hands from Emily's and sat back in his chair, telling the waitress they were fine. He waited impatiently for the woman to walk away.

"Yes?" he asked, not hiding the fact that he was beyond stunned.

"If everything we want matches," she said, sniffling quietly. "What about Jack? And Jessica? And the team?"

"It might be a little confusing for Jack at first, but I think he'd adjust really well. He gets along great with other kids in his school. As for Jessica, she's so understanding of everything. I doubt that she would take any offense to me wanting to do this. Would you like me to speak to her about it?"

Emily nodded slowly. "I wouldn't want to put a strain on your family, Hotch."

"I appreciate that, but it isn't something I'd take back if Jessica weren't alright with it," he said sternly. "At the end of the day, it's our decision to make, and I think it would be nothing but good for both of us, and for Jack. I love Jessica like a sister; I respect her opinion, but it wouldn't make me second guess myself."

"And the team?" she asked.

"They'd be a little skeptical and concerned but I think in the end they'd be happy about it."

Emily chewed her lip. "What about you and I?"

"I think I opened my mouth on that enough," he said with a small laugh. "I'd like to know your opinion on that."

"Can I be completely honest here?" she asked nervously. "Without repercussion, no matter what?"

He nodded. "Of course. Honesty, especially in this situation, is always detrimental to making things work."

She worried the inside of her lip before sighing deeply, her shoulders slumping, her eyes not meeting his as she replied. "I'd love to try a relationship with you. No one makes me feel as comfortable as you do. I know for a fact that even if we were to go through with the whole baby thing, and we weren't to work out, that you wouldn't just back out on the child's life."

"I wouldn't," he interrupted. "Can I ask you something else?" She nodded. "Do you have feelings for me?"

"I do," she admitted. "I have for longer than I'd care to admit."

A very un-Hotch-like smile appeared on his face. "That's good to know."

Emily waited for a few beats, but he didn't continue. "Do you… reciprocate those feelings?"

"I've ignored them," he began. "I didn't want them, Emily, because I didn't want things to be complicated at work."

"How would it be different now?" she asked, cocking her head to the side in interest.

"I don't think it's going to be easy, but I'm willing to try if you are." Hotch held his breath.

Her lips tilted up into a smile. "I love how we talk almost clinically about this. Like it's not a big decision."

He laughed quietly. "It really isn't." Emily's eyes bugged slightly. "Think about it. This is what we've both wanted; what's there to think about?"

"You're being awfully reckless," she pointed out.

"Our food is getting cold," he said, gesturing to her food.

"I'm not that hungry anymore," she lied, wanting to continue the conversation.

They fell silent and Emily looked at Hotch as he picked at a French fry. She watched his brow furrow in thought, a trait of his she always found endearing. But also worrisome.

"What are you thinking about?" she asked.

"I was thinking that this is going to be the most interesting few months of my life."

Emily smiled when Hotch met her eyes. "I have to ask again – are you _sure_ about this?"

He sighed and shook his head. "Emily, I've thought about this. I know it won't be easy, but I want this. If you need some time, I understand. I don't want to pressure you about this."

"Believe it or not, I've thought about it too," she said with a low laugh. "Before, I mean."

"Really?" he asked, genuinely surprised.

She nodded. "I had this weird dream that we had kids and were on vacation somewhere, and it kind of stuck with me."

"How long ago was that?" he asked with a smile.

"About two years ago," she admitted sheepishly. "Right about the time my feelings for you were becoming obvious. So did you want to try to make a baby the natural way?"

Hotch nearly choked on his coffee, barely keeping it from going out his nose. "I was going to leave that up to you," he said after he composed himself. "If you wanted to try a relationship, that'd be the obvious way to go. However, I'm still open to insemination."

Emily mulled this over. "Natural way would be best, I think. Cheaper, too." Hotch looked at her with raised eyebrows. "How soon can we start?"

**-Ten years later-**

"Jack! Get down here! Right now!"

Jack Hotchner froze in middle of brushing his teeth, knowing that tone all too well. He finished quickly but went down the stairs with his heart pounding in his ears. He found his father in the living room with his arms crossed over his chest, which was _never_ a good sign.

"What's up, Dad?" he asked, his voice wavering.

"I have something I need to talk to you about." Jack stayed silent, too afraid to speak. "I received your final marks on all your exams."

The senior in high school nearly fainted. He thought he'd done well in at least a few of them, but by his father's demeanor, he wasn't so sure anymore. "Okay…"

"Let's take a walk," Hotch said, walking toward the front door, Jack obviously expected to follow. He did. Jack sulked after Hotch, his dad's shoulders never relaxing. Hotch stopped just before they got to the end of the porch and turned to his son. "I'm not driving you to school today."

"Is Mom?" he asked reflexively.

"Go take a look for yourself."

Jack, still unsure what his scores were, walked past his dad and nearly fell to the ground. Hotch's SUV was parked in the driveway, one of the doors to the two-car garage open. There sat a brand new Mustang, the black one that Jack had adamantly spoken about to anyone who would listen.

"Dad!" Jack shouted, turning around and hugging his father. "That's mine?"

"Not until you get these!"

Jack released his father to see Emily suddenly standing in the driveway, a set of keys dangling from her fingers. Jack sprinted to her and hugged her, laughing with her as he picked her up and spun her in circles.

"Oh my God, Mom! You guys got me my car!"

"You deserve it, baby," she said with a huge smile. "You got a three-point-nine GPA. I'm so proud of you!"

Jack finally released Emily and started after the car.

"Not so fast!" Emily yelled after him.

Jack stopped in his tracks and faced his parents, who were both looking at him with that squishy smile that made him feel nothing but loved. To put the icing on the cake, three sets of footsteps were heard scampering across the porch.

"You get to take them to school today," Emily said.

"Jacky! I loves your car!"

Jack kneeled down and opened his arms for the five year old. "Me, too, Luke!" He picked the little boy up and Jack balanced him on his hip. "Come on, girls, let's go! We don't want to be late!"

Alexis, just over nine years old, was dragging her backpack along with Jack's, and she gave him an incredulous look, her dark eyes conveying her annoyance. Next in line was Jasmine, just over seven, and the only one with lighter colored hair like Jack's. Only the youngest of Hotch and Emily's biological children didn't end up with dark eyes, Luke's instead a bright hazel. After getting all of the kids in the car, Jack hugged both Hotch and Emily again, taking an extra minute with Emily.

"You're the best mom ever," he whispered in her ear. "I know Dad wanted to get me a minivan."

Emily laughed and kissed his cheek. "Maybe. But be careful with your sisters and brother, okay? Call me when you get to school."

"I will, I promise," he said. "Love you!"

"Love you, too," Emily and Hotch replied in tandem.

Hotch put his arm tightly around Emily's shoulder and held her close as they watched Jack slowly pull out into the street. "He'll be careful," Hotch assured her when he heard her sniffle.

"No, I know. It's not that."

"Then what's wrong?" he asked, kissing her temple.

"He's just all grown up. All our babies are growing up."

Hotch tried not to laugh. "I know, sweetie. But just think, we now have the house all to ourselves for the next hour before we have to go into work."

"Oh, Mr. Hotchner… are you thinking what I think you're thinking?"

Hotch reached down and cupped her ass. "Why, Mrs. Hotchner, I do believe I am…"

Emily laughed and kissed him gently. "After Jack calls to let me know everyone is safe, I am all yours."

"Good, because we have an anniversary to celebrate," he murmured, kissing her again.

"Anniversary?" she asked, pulling away from his insistent kisses.

"Exactly ten years since you agreed to have my baby," he reminded her with a dimpled smile. "Best decision of my life. I think it's a good thing to celebrate."

"I couldn't agree more, Aaron."

Hotch wrapped his arms around her. "I love you."

"I love you more."

"Oh, you're going to pay," he growled, digging his fingers into her sides, making her squirm and giggle. Emily wiggled out of his grasp and ran toward the house. Hotch only took a second to admire her backside before racing after her.

And they lived happily ever after.

**The end!**

_A/N – Please take just a moment out to review! I love each and every one of them! Thanks for reading!_


End file.
